I love you Ash
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: A typical love story between our two faveorite Pokemon characters. But what happens when Brock attackes Misty! how will Ash respond? RandR Lemon in later on chapter. Brock is out of character. btw.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Misty's song or anything except for the plot in this story.

I love you Ash

When I met him, I saw an immature young boy. Over the years, I saw a strong minded and strong willed man. He was hyper and random and could change personalities at any moment. I still ended up loving him. I don't know when it happened but when it did I fell hard, and got scared. Either I or you could leave at any moment. I tried to separate myself from you, but that didn't work. I knew how much trouble Brock was having with girls and had decided to give him a shot. I was terrified of him after the incident. Remember………. We had gone out on a camping adventure and Ash had just left to train with Pikachu. Brock and I were sitting by the fire next to each other. I did not love him. I was pity dating him, sorry to say, but when he told me he loved me, I didn't respond.

"I know you love Ash. I know you don't love me, and I don't care. I want you and I will have you."

I froze on the spot, terrified. Brock had had his arm around me and pulled me into him tighter and kissed me. He was gentle at first then later became aggressive. He pinned me down and started to touch me. Places I only wanted Ash to touch. "Brock! Please stop." I tried to get away, but I was only a thin, weak girl, and Brock was a gym leader. I was no match. Brock kept feeling me and when he lifted up my shirt and kissed my stomach, Ash came back and asked, "Misty? Are you okay? I thought I heard you scream. Where's Brock?" As soon as he asked about Brock, he saw us. Me crying and my arms pinned beside me. Brock kneeling over me, one knee in-between my legs and his head above my bare stomach. I remember mouthing 'help' to Ash, then seeing an Ash I hope I never see again. He freaked out. He lunged at Brock and knocked him off me. Ash stood over me, protecting me, Brock started swearing at Ash then came and grabbed his arm and yanked it. I heard something pop. I ran behind a tree so I could be out of the way. Ash was seriously getting beaten his blood was all over his shirt and was he crying? I wouldn't doubt it. Broken bones and fighting your best friend would hurt. Bad. Pikachu looked scared at seeing them fight but I guess he didn't care about Brock because he electrocuted him. After the light died down Brock had blisters and was burned and was swearing a lot at me, Ash, and Pikachu then he went off into the forest. As soon as I couldn't see Brock anymore I ran over to Ash. He was bleeding so badly.

"Misty, he didn't do anything to you did he?" The way the words came out, he was choking and there was blood flowing from his mouth, he sounded awful. I could not believe that he was worried about me, at a time like this! I nodded crying. He gave a weak smile and passed out. I felt awful. There was a park ranger site a few miles from here, and I ran the whole way there and got help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 IN THE HOSPITAL

I sat by Ash thinking about what happened last night. I hoped he would be okay. He looks really calm and quiet when he's sleeping. A whole different Ash.

"Ash," I whispered, "I want to sing you this song, even if you're sleeping I want you to hear it."

Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you.

I practice all the things that I could say,  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you.

Why, do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that,

I love you.

I started crying again, (I need to stop) then fell asleep.

"Hnn, Misty?" He looked around and saw Misty sleeping next to him. "I thought I heard you singing. I guess I'm hearing things." He didn't realize that Misty had woken up as soon as he spoke.

"Ash,"

"Misty, you're up." He sat up and winced. "Brock kicks pretty hard." (A failed attempt at a joke.)

"Ash, I'm so so sorry about everything."

"That's okay. But, were you singing a minute ago?"

"Yes. Did you hear all the words?"

"I did." He was sitting up straight and looked serious. "If you meant that Misty-"

She had cut him of with an "Of course." He started to fidget.

"When you and Brock had started going out, I got really jealous, because… because… I love you."

He was blushing furiously. Misty was on the verge of crying again when a sudden, evil grin appeared on Ash's face .

"Misty, you owe me."

Misty.

I got the hint immediately. But what should I do? Ash is just sitting there smiling at me. Oh! I have an idea……………

Ash.

When I had said, 'you owe me' she looked confused at first, then it clicked. She grinned at me and climbed up on my bed. I can tell that she's afraid to hurt me. She straddled me and kissed me. Her kisses are amazing. It was soft and warm and her lips are incredibly smooth. I pulled away to look in her eyes then I pulled her close and kissed her again and again. I moved to kiss her neck, her skin smells good, when I licked it, I felt something warm where she was straddling me. I was excited up and felt myself get a little harder. I pushed away and said, "We'll finish this when I'm better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Ash did get better, they dated for two years. Every time they got a little too excited and hot, Ash kept saying, "It will be even better if we wait." Wait they have done. Ash had matured at lot over time. Mature enough to be married. (Hint Hint!)

Misty.

Will he hurry up! We always go out on Friday nights and he never gets here on time. I'm really excited today because we're going to this new restaurant where there is an aquarium around the whole building. I can't wait!

Ash

Oi! I'm late again! I didn't want to be late today of all days. (knocks on the door) "Ready to go?"

"Sure."

Oh my gosh, she looked drop dead gorgeous.

When they had gotten to the place, Misty looked like a kid who found a new toy. He had never seen her so excited. When the meal was over, Ash proposed to her he got on his knees in front of the whole restaurant and gave her a blue diamond wedding ring. (A.N. I have no idea where he could get the money for that so use your imagination for that little detail please.)

The wedding was beautiful. It was white and light blue. Everyone had an amazing time. Mrs. Ketchum (Ash's mom) was in tears the whole tome. Afterwards she told Misty that she was surprised at how long it took them to get married. Ash admitted that he was too shy. Misty whispered that he better not be too shy tomorrow. Ash's face passed red and cherry red went straight to maroon.

Later on honeymoon night…

Ash pulled Misty into a hug from behind. He had gotten much taller now. He whispered into her ear, "About that comment earlier..." He started to nuzzle her neck and ran his hand along her waist and pulled her shirt off. She giggled and said "It's a good thing you're not shy now."

She turned to face him and pulled him over to the bed he stood in front of her as she lifted his shirt off and ran her hands along his chest. He was well muscled everywhere. His arms looked very strong, strong enough to trap her. She shivered. Ash saw her shiver and picked her up and dropped her onto the bed. He then kissed her, a soft slow sweet kiss that later on became possessive. As if Ash was claiming that no one could take her away. If she had any say in the matter, no one would. Ash wanted her now. He proceeded to take her skirt off and ran his hands along her legs and up her stomach to her chest. He found her small but round and soft chest wanting his touch. He didn't deny. He could tell that her nipple was peaked and hard through the bra and Ash rotated his hand around and around warming her, hearing her sigh. Ash took off his pants and while he was, Misty took off her bra and underwear then rolled under the sheets making Ash work to get her. He got under the sheets and rolled on top of her kissed her again this time they were almost dueling for power. Ash lowered himself ready to enter her when………the phone rang. That killed the mood and both were not happy. Ash got up and answered the phone.

A strangled "Hello." Came out.

"_Hello Ash. It's Brock_." Misty could hear the conversation. She cringed when she heard him.

"What do you want?" Ash was going to shout at any moment.

"_I just wanted to make sure that Misty will never forget me_."

"I doubt she will. After what you did to her-"

"_Good. I want her to know that I will come after her and I'm going to get what I want from her someday. And you know what I want. I want what you're getting right now_."

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SON OF A –"

"Ash" It was Misty. "Please just leave him alone. I don't want to worry about him right now." She was twirling her ring around her finger and thinking 'Why now? I had almost forgotten'.

"You lucky dog. If it wasn't for her right now I'd-"

"Ash!" She was shaking and starting to cry. Ash slammed the phone down. He walked over to her and said,

"I'm Sorry." He hugged her. (Boy, he really likes to hug her doesn't he?) "Want me to make you feel better?" He ran his hand down her back and around her hip. He stopped and kissed her again playing lightly with their tongues. He then took one of his fingers and prodded her opening. She gasped and shuddered as he thrust it in. He slowly added another finger then created a pattern of a slow then fast pull and continued till he felt her earth-shattering climax.

"Ash, where did you learn that?"

"Do you like it?"

"I want more."

"You asked for it." He pulled his fingers out felling them wet and hot. He realized that that wasn't the only hot thing on his body. She laid down on her side and acted shy hoping that Ash would……He did. He ran his hands along her thighs again and spread them apart.

"You're going to like this a lot better" She wasn't sure what he meant but when he lowered his head and felt his hot breath right 'there' she was going crazy. He played with her for a little bit teasing her by breathing on her and touching her briefly. She then felt his hot, wet, playful tongue enter her. It felt amazing. She let out a sound that has no words, just a pleasure sound and she squirmed under him arching slightly as he pulled in and out in a slow menacing pattern. She wanted all of him, but not before she had her fun. She pulled his head up and felt liquid run down her legs and rolled him under her and felt his ready erection. She stroked it, played with it, and squeezed it.Ash groaned and pulled her hands away, rolled on top and entered her. He took his time and went very slowly. Misty arched up to meet him and was begging him to move faster. When Ash was all the way in Misty arched as high has she could with Ash meeting her. He thrust in and out of her and each time he and her built up to their climax and when it hit, she screamed his name and he hers. After they calmed down Ash stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Misty.

They slept in each others arms that night and every night to come.


	4. End

Sorry, it's a short chapter. I'm grounded and I'm not allowed on for more than ten minutes a week for a while so this is as much as I can get for now. Sorry. I also did not know that it would be that big of a deal for Brock to be out of character. Sorry if I offended anyone.

When I was writing this everyone told me that Brock was a good idea so I didn't think of Gary until, like, now. So sorry once again.

Enjoy the final (short) chapter. I won't be writing anymore pokemon ones so I won't be ruining anything else.

A few weeks after that one night, Misty found herself peeing a lot more often than she ever had in her whole life. Along with other things that made her suspicious she bought a pregnancy test and when she took it…it was positive! Ash was training in the park that day, and when he got home, he found Misty trying to cook. She was humming and in a skirt and dancing.

"What happened? Who died?"

"No one." She was singing every word, and Ash was getting nervous.

"Want to share the excitement?"

'Aww. He is so confused. Guess I can't leave him in the dark.' "Guess."

He opened his mouth to say something and she interrupted him.

"I'M PREGNATE!" She shouted so loud, he bet the neighbors 3 houses down heard her.

"Wh-what? Seriously? You're…OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE PREGNATE!"

He was just as excited as her. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her and said let's celebrate. They went out and had a fancy dinner and went to a show and spent the evening doing whatever they wanted.

9 months later Misty and Ash were the proud parents of a girl they named Amy. Amy was a cute little girl who had Ash's temper and lack of directional skills, but had her mother's long legged body and her hair. She took mostly after Ash in the way she talked and did things. She was daddy's little girl in every way. When she was ten they took her to Professor Oak's lab and had her pick out one pokemon to start her own pokemon destiny. She took charmander. She wanted a pikachu, but Oak didn't have any more left. Ash and Misty took her to the edge of the Viridian Forest and watched as their daughter took off on her own pokemon journey. They hoped she would find many friends along her way.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Amy ran up to her parents and gave them both a hug and said, "Bye sissy!" She said that with her head right in front of her mom's round tummy.

"Amy, you don't know if it's going to be a boy or girl yet!" Her dad laughed at her silliness.

"I can just tell." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I love you sweetie." Her mom said. "Get out of here. Become a pokemon master. Next time I see you, you better have at least 20 new pokemon okay?"

"I promise! Bye everyone!"

She went on her way and fallowed her fathers footsteps and became a pokemon master.

End

Celtic Queen


End file.
